En el mismo Eclipse
by malfoypotter09
Summary: Un año después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica un nuevo régimen autoritario a golpeado al mundo mágico, los Sangre Pura viven aparte de los mestizos, sangre sucia y seres sobrenaturales. ¿Y qué pasó con Harry Potter? ¿La Orden del Fénix? Creo que eso le da igual al gran líder del Mundo Mágico, porque lo más seguro es que ya se encargó de ellos.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Voldemort fue derrotado hace tan solo un año, esto sería motivo para festejar en grande, no más mortífagos acabando con la vida de cualquiera que fuese Sangre Sucia, Muggle o Mestizo. Pero no era así, desde hace seis meses nuestro mundo de paz cambio, ese mago envuelto en túnica oscura derrotó con sencillez al chico que había vencido a Lord Voldemort. No fue una lucha muy alargada, pero el poder que poseía aquel mago misterioso era casi el doble que el de Potter, aún podía acordarse cuando eso sucedió.

-No sé porque el Señor Oscuro fue vencido por ti, te he superado en tan solo un par de minutos- había susurrado burlonamente aquel ser aún envuelto en la capucha negra, sin revelar su identidad.- La verdad, no eres tan poderoso como creí, ¿pensaste que después de que Lord Voldemort…- el nombre aún causaba algunos gritos ahogados-…muriera no habría alguien que heredaría el trono? De verdad eres muy ingenuo, Potter- algo en ese acento con el que el ser misterioso casi escupía el nombre hizo que Harry se acordará, pero era imposible.

-¡¿Malfoy?!- exclamó el joven tirado en el suelo con cierto temor en su voz, temor que aumentó cuando el mago se quitó la capucha dejando ver ese cabello tan rubio que parecía falso al igual que esos ojos grises que le miraban con frialdad.

-Hola, Potter- sonrió de medio lado, luego miró a todas las personas que observaban en silencio- De ahora en adelante yo gobernaré el mundo mágico, el que no desee estar acá puede ofrecerme su magia a cambio de su libertad- hubieron más exclamas- el que quiera escapar sin mi autorización morirá, él que se ponga en mi contra morirá, todos los mestizos y sangre sucias se les otorgará un nuevo papel, los squibs se les dará el poder de la magia a cambio de fidelidad hacia mí.

Todo mundo quedó en silencio, Harry miró a sus amigos en peores estados que él, no sabía ni quien había muerto, solo sabía que Draco Malfoy tenía un gran grupo de seguidores demasiado poderosos para la Orden del Fénix. Malfoy había ganado al matar al ministro, el mundo mágico le pertenecía, pero Harry no dejaría que eso pasara. Se levantó con grandes costos con su varita y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que le pasó rozando al rubio.

-Buen intento, Potter. Pero para ti tengo planes distintos.- sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha- Desmaius- de allí Harry solo vio oscuridad. Los planes que Draco tenía eran tan simples que nadie criticó nada. Los Mestizos y Sangre Sucia vivirían en otra ciudad lejos de los Sangre Pura. Algunos Squibs recuperaron su magia gracias a un método extraño que usaba Malfoy pero extrañamente no era magia oscura. La verdad, el régimen autoritario que sufrió el mundo mágico no fue tan duro como creían, nada de muertes, el hospital estaba abierto para cualquiera, la gente podía vivir tranquila y en paz mientras no molestarán la vida de los Sangre Pura. Incluso los seres sobrenaturales como Hombres Lobo, Vampiros, Gigantes… tenían más derechos que antes, el mundo no era tan malo. Pero... ¿Qué pasó con Harry Potter? En el territorio Puro (Hogar de los Sangre Pura) en la parte más lejana estaba la Mansión Malfoy, era increíblemente grande y hermosa, había varios elfos que se encargaban del cuido de la Mansión y como Sirviente Personal de Draco Malfoy me encontraba yo, Harry Potter.

La verdad no era tan malo, no era simplemente lamerle los pies a Malfoy, me encargaba de varios trámites y disputas aburridas según el amo (este me había enseñado lo que se conocía como negocios). Acordarle sus citas, darle algún masaje, prepararle el baño y la ropa (fui obligado a aprender algo de moda), era como un Mayordomo. Incluso tenía mi propia habitación la cual era extremadamente grande con baño incluido. Así que no había mucho de que quejarme, y jamás me quejaría del sexo. Draco Malfoy sabía que me gustaba y que no así como yo lo sabía todo de él. Pero aun así no quería nombrar ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo dentro de mí con rapidez cada vez que el amo estaba a mi lado. Además, era algo imposible, ¿o no?


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: El nuevo mundo mágico

Harry

-¿Cómo está Ron?-

-Algo destrozado, después de casarse con Luna, casi ni come. Él aún te sigue amando, Herms, pero las reglas dicen que él se podrá divorciar hasta…-

-…Hasta que tenga por lo menos dos hijos sangre pura, lo sé- completó mi mejor amiga, en eso sonó un par de campanadas a lo lejos- Debo irme, Teddy volvió a hacer travesuras y lo están buscando y si me ven acá se puede causar un gran problema, dale esto a Ron de mi parte, por favor- Hermione me pasó una carta y yo la guardé entre mis ropas sencillas. Luego ella se fue.

Caminar por el nuevo Callejón Diagon era realmente fácil ahora que los mestizos y sangre sucia vivían en el lado sur de Gran Bretaña. Compré un par de túnicas que sabía que a Malfoy le gustarían, me encaminé a Gringotts Sangre Pura para retirar unos pergaminos que necesitaba el rubio para un nuevo proyecto y me aparecí en la mansión.

-Ya era hora- dijo con desprecio esa voz que había estado escuchando hace ya un año y algo.

-Me entretuve un poco comprándole un par de túnicas para usted, amo- murmuré entre dientes la última palabra.

-Mientes- casi grito pero después de un respiro continuó hablando con esa maldita tranquilidad- Uno de mis guardas te vio cerca de los límites-.

Maldición, Crabbe. Él estaba de guarda hoy. –Igual, sabes que yo pertenezco a la línea de los mestizos, Malfoy. Solo déjame libre.- grité, aunque ya no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho, podía recordar las primeras veces, Malfoy me había encadenado en un cuarto privado y me exigía que yo fuera su esclavo, claramente me negué, los látigos dolían demasiado pero el desgraciado me daba pociones regenerativas para que pudiera seguir con vida. Al final acepté por la preocupación que tenía hacia mis mejores amigos y por mi ahijado. Ron y Hermione estaban separados por la barrera y Teddy estaba viviendo con Herms.

-Sabes muy bien mi respuesta, Potter- rio Malfoy haciendo que regresara a la realidad- Eres mío, nunca serás libre.-sonrió y se fue ondeando su capa.

El hijo de… Malfoy estuvo encerrado en su despacho durante toda la tarde y para la noche solo fui a su habitación a prepararle su baño de burbujas. Pero la suerte me odia, porque al salir del baño ya Malfoy estaba ahí, y con una mirada algo oscura. No quiero mencionar lo que pasó esa noche, porque al ser el puto esclavo de ese rubio, tenía que complacerle en todo. Al día siguiente desperté solo en la cama del ojigris, y no sabía porque eso me causaba un vacío en el pecho.

-Hola Luna, ¿Cómo estás?- dije frente a la casa de los Weasley.

-Esta vez Draco no fue tan rudo- dijo más para sí misma, juro que mi cara se puso peor que el cabello de los Weasley. Aún me preguntaba cómo esta chica se daba cuenta de todo.

-Emmm… ¿Está Ron?- pregunté avergonzado

-Oh, claro. Está en su habitación- ella me acompañó hasta el cuarto y luego se retiró diciendo que iría a ayudar a Molly con la cena. Entré a la habitación donde el pelirrojo miraba por la ventana.

-Hola- susurre y el me miró con asombro

-¿La viste?- asentí y le pasé la carta, los ojos de Ron brillaron y me la arrancó, le di algo de privacidad saliendo de ahí. En la cocina vi a Molly cocinando con Luna mientras hablaban un poco, la pelirroja al verme me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estas, Harry? Ese Malfoy te tiene todo delgado, mi niño, almuerza con nosotros.- y de la casa de los Weasley salí casi rodando.

Al llegar a la mansión me fui directo al despacho del ojigris, sabía que a estas horas estaría con sus papeles –Ya volví, amo. ¿Desea algo?- murmuré

-Te fuiste sin mi permiso, Potter- susurró sin verme.

-Le dije la semana pasada que iría a ver la situación de los Weasley- susurre con odio, claramente era mentira, pero decir la verdad sería peor.

-¿Insinúas que lo olvidé?- Malfoy se levantó y caminó hacia mí- Te he dado demasiados caprichos, Potter. Pero tú aún me desobedeces, ¿sabes cuantos desean estar en tu puesto? ¿Tener todo lo que tú tienes?- el rubio comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor.

-Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, Malfoy- el rubio me miró finalmente y un escalofrío me recorrió.

-No, nunca lo pediste. Tienes razón, pero tuviste miles de maneras para escapar y aún sigues acá. ¿Cuántas veces te dejé libremente salir hacia el pueblo sur? Pudiste simplemente huir de Inglaterra, pero aún sigues acá- se burló y se acercó tanto a mí que pude sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía, y eso me volvió loco, porque lo que supe cuando recuperé la razón era que había jalado a Malfoy apegándole a mí para besarle con pasión contenida. Pero el rubio no se quedó atrás porque me agarró de la cintura y correspondió mi beso imprudente, entrelazando mi lengua con la suya. Cuando él estaba a punto de quitarme la camisa tocaron la puerta. Ambos reaccionamos y nos alejamos con rapidez. Ese fue el primer beso que compartíamos. Cierto, teníamos sexo. Pero el rubio nunca me había besado.

Me arregle el cabello y la camisa con rapidez para luego abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy. –Al parecer las cosas estaban calientes por acá- susurró Blaise tocándome el labio, iba a golpearle, pero el ojigris fue más rápido y le agarró el brazo.

-No lo toques- susurró pero luego lo soltó con gran rapidez.- Es solo que no quiero que mi esclavo se llene de gérmenes.- Blaise sonrió con burla- Potter, déjame a solas con Blaise.- Asentí y después de hacer una reverencia salí casi corriendo de allí. ¿Qué había hecho?

Cerca de la mansión Malfoy dos encapuchados observaban el territorio de Draco con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo está listo?- susurró un chico

-Como usted ordeno- susurro una chica y aún con la capucha puesta se podía observa su cabello rubio y unos pendientes en forma de rábano.

Notas: Realmente no sabía como iniciar esta historia. La idea me vino de la nada y no sabía si a ustedes les gustaría esta nueva Luna. Ni siquiera iba a subir esta historia pero mi hermana me obligó y se que el capítulo es corto pero intentaré subir algo más largo para el sábado. Aunque no prometo mucho xD

Gracias a los que decidieron leerla y dejen un review para saber que les pareció. :3


End file.
